


Brio Vacay

by Hereliesbethboland



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Vacation, Fluff, Humor, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereliesbethboland/pseuds/Hereliesbethboland
Summary: Set in an alternate fluffy future...Based on prompt from EntwinedLoop on Tumblr:>>>>Where would Rio and Beth vacation? Where would they go with the kids and where would they go without them? Give us a moment of them together at each (hehe I'm so greedy) *Hearts!*<<<<
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111124
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Brio Vacay

**Brio Bunch- DISNEYWORLD (Orlando, Florida)**

“Who’s idea was this again?” Beth asks, fanning herself with a map.

“Pretty sure it was theirs,” Rio says, nodding in the direction of the five excited kids bunched around in front of them. 

They’re forty-five minutes deep in line for Splash Mountain. Danny and Jane crowd around Kenny’s new phone; the one Dean had gone behind Beth’s back and gotten. 

“I can’t see,” Jane whines, moving her tiny head in front of Danny’s and getting a little shove in return.

“You know, back in my day we just had to wait patiently in lines. We didn’t have YouTube,” Beth says. 

“Back in your day?” Kenny says, “When was that, like 1875?”

The kids and Rio all laugh hysterically. 

“Ha ha. Very funny,” Beth says, biting back a smile.

“You’re not old, Mommy. Just the ol-DEST,” Emma says sweetly.

“Thank you for the reminder, sweetie.” Beth looks over at Rio who’s leaning up against the railing smirking. “Shut up,” she says.

He grabs the tie on her dress and pulls her into him and she goes without a fight, despite the sticky heat. 

“Just the ol-DEST,” he repeats into her ear, smiling against it.

A chorus of  _ ewwws _ and  _ gross _ ring out, and Beth pushes away from him rolling her eyes.

Finally they get into the log car, all five kids buzzing with excitement. Beth and Rio sit in the back, Rio insisting he “sit with Mommy” this time, saying he’s scared of the drop.

“Are  _ you  _ scared?” Emma asks Marcus who sits next to her. 

“No. Are you?”

“A little. But I like the animals.”

“I’ll protect you,” Marcus tells her. 

Rio leans forward, mussing Marcus’s hair.  “That’s ma’boy,” he says.

Beth looks at Rio as they glide into a dark forest with happy, singing woodland creatures.

“It is _hilarious_ seeing you in this setting right now,” she says.

“Love this ride," he rasps out, hand going to her leg. He slides up the soft skin of her thigh, bunching up the fabric of her maxi dress as he goes.

“Stop!” she whispers, grabbing his hand.

“C’mon Ma’ why you think I chose this spot,” he says, leaning in and nuzzling her neck.

“Splash Mountain doesn’t really do it for me,” she says, her eyes falling closed as he discreetly bites the shell of her ear. 

“You sure?" 

His fingers brush the inside of her thigh, undeterred by the half-assed resistance she's putting up. 

“LOOK MOMMY!!” Jane yells out from the front, turning around in her seat, and pointing at a porcupine animatronic playing drums on a turtle.

“Oh my gosh honey, that’s so silly!” she says back to Jane, smiling widely and shoving Rio’s hand off her leg. His hand goes immediately back to her inner thigh and she takes it and threads her fingers with his, bringing their joined hands back to a more family-friendly position between them.

He relents, content for the time being, but he definitely plans to collect later on. Thank God they have their own room with a lock.

****

The day wears on, and everyone is getting cranky, including Rio who, w hen cranky gets more clingy-- kind of like a tired child. 

Night has fallen and they’ve found a perfect spot for the Magic Kingdom Fireworks show; the kids grateful to have anywhere to plant their tired butts, even if its a concrete curb. 

Rio is wrapped around Beth, holding a huge Dumbo that he won for Emma in front of her. He rests his chin on her shoulder and sighs. 

“M'so tired,” he says.

“I know babe," she says, laying her head on the Dumbo.

The fireworks begin, and wonder fills the atmosphere as “oohs” and “ahhs” are heard from every angle… Beth peeks up at Rio and sees a little smile on his face and a sparkle in his eyes.

It seems not even an inner-city Crime Lord is immune to the magic of Disney.

****

It’s time to leave, much to the relief of the two exhausted parents. 

“Daddy, I’m tired,” Marcus says as they make the long-ish trek to the Monorail. 

“I know, Pop. We almost to our ride and then you can sleep.”

“But I can’t walk anymore,” he whines.

“You can make it. I got this big-ass Dumbo to carry.”

“Come here, sweetie,” Beth says, letting go of Jane’s hand and kneeling down in front of Marcus.

“No FAIR!” Jane yells. 

Beth gives her a look. “Kenny can you hold Jane’s hand, please?”

Marcus rubs his eyes and crawls happily into Beth’s arms. She easily stands up with him, noting he doesn’t weigh much more than Jane. He wraps around her, and lays on her shoulder closing his eyes.

“You sure you got him, Mama?” Rio asks and she nods, handing him her purse and adjusting the boy up higher.

Finally, they’re climbing onto the Monorail. 

“Is he asleep?” she asks Rio.

“Looks like it,” he says. They sit down and Rio reaches for him. “C’mon pop.”

Marcus squeezes Beth tighter. “Don’t wanna,” he says sleepily, rooting his face deeper into her neck.

Beth smiles.

“You gonna break Elizabeth’s arms, you ain’t a baby anymore,” Rio says rubbing his boy’s arm softly. “You don’t want me to hold you or what?”

“Lizabeth more comfy than you,” Marcus says, peeking at his dad with one eye and then closing them again.

Rio chuckles. “You are pretty comfy,” he says, settling into the seat and laying his head on Beth’s shoulder. 

She closes her eyes and finally feels the effects of the day on her feet. They're throbbing and in need of some serious attention from the man laying next to her.

“What time are we coming back tomorrow, Mom?” Danny asks. 

Beth and Rio look at each other and groan.

It’s only Day one.

****

**Beth and Rio - MACKINAC ISLAND (U.P.- Upper Peninsula, Michigan)**

“Yo, I got business in the UP. You wanna come?”

“Ooh can we go to Mackinac Island? They have the best ingredients for fudge there.”

“Did you hear what I said? I got business.”

“Please?”

“Fine.”

_ Later that night at Beth’s house…. _

Rio falls down on the couch next to her, exhausted and just a tad testy. 

“Why are you out here and not in bed,” he asks.

“Because we,” she says, getting up and walking over to the DVD player. “Are watching a movie.”

“Scuse me?”

“Somewhere in Time. Have you seen it? Christopher Reeves?”

“The dude from Superman?”

“Yes! And Jane Seymour. It’s amazing. Annie and I used to watch it the night before going to Mackinac because the movie was filmed there.”

Beth puts the DVD in and settles back down next to him on the couch, going through the prompts with the remote. She looks over at Rio and he’s looking at her like she grew an extra head.

“What?” she asks

“I ain't’ watchin some cheesy ass movie. I need to sleep.”

“But.. its tradition,” she says.

“Ain’t my tradition." 

Beth pouts, hoping it will have the desired effect.

His eyes go to her lips and he shakes his head. “Fine, but I’m probably gonna be asleep in five minutes.”

Beth snuggles up to him, putting her legs over his lap, and her arms around his neck. His hand splays out on her thigh, and they settle deeper into the couch as the movie begins.

Two hours later....

“Well?” Beth looks over at him as the credits roll. 

“What...?" Rio stares at the screen in confusion. 

“Did you like it?” she asks, blowing her nose into a tissue and wiping a few stray tears from her cheeks. 

“What the hell was that?!” 

“He went to her! It’s so romantic…” Beth turns the television off. 

“The dude died ,” Rio says.

“I know. It’s so sad,” she says wistfully.

“More like so stupid.”

“Ok you’re being a little dramatic, it’s just a movie,” Beth says.

“You and your sister watched that when you were little?”

“Every year.”

“Damn, that’s messed up. Explains a lot though.”

She eyes him as she stands up and heads towards the bedroom. “You can stay on the couch,” she teases, yelping when he runs up behind her.

****

They arrive on Mackinac Island by ferry at 10am on a beautiful day in September. It's a bit chilly, but a great time to go because kids are back in school so it’s not as crowded.

“It smells like chocolate,” Rio says as soon as they step off the loading dock.

“I told you,” Beth says, smiling. She links her arm around his. “Let’s get some fudge.”

They walk around the island, stopping in shops and visiting all the historical spots. At one point, Beth suggests tandem bikes and Rio outrightly refuses. They do end up hopping onto a horse and carriage and riding it to the Butterfly conservatory. On the way there, they pass the Grand Hotel, where the movie was filmed.

As the old, colonial structure looms in front of them, Rio shivers dramatically next to her.

“Creepy,” he mutters and Beth rolls her eyes.

Next, they walk through the butterfly conservatory, and Beth takes pictures. _Lots_ of pictures. Because the butterflies seem to love Rio, and he doesn't seem to mind. 

As afternoon approaches they lay on a grassy knoll overlooking gorgeous Lake Huron; Rio on his back and Beth cozied up to his side. She looks down at him, tracing a line with her finger down the middle of his forehead to the tip of his nose. He opens one eye and looks at her.

“What are you doin'.”

“Looking at your face,” she says.

Quick as a snake, he rolls on top of her and stares down for a second, black eyes meeting blue. His hand comes up to cup her face gently, thumb running over her full bottom lip, and then he’s kissing her. Beth’s hands scrape through his cropped hair and pull him closer.

“Let’s get off this damn island,” he says against her mouth.


End file.
